Gun racks for vehicles are not new and in the prior art many styles of gun racks are taught which include racks that must be installed by hardware on the existing framework of the vehicle or those which use a blade to engage the window and the resilient molding which encircles the edge of the window such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,989 or 4,776,471. Most of these teach two upright structures with some being adjustable in height with support cradles for guns or the like, however, this type of gun rack is not suitable to be mounted across a vehicle and this invention addresses this and other problems in the prior art.